Many users of mobile devices that are designed to receive voice calls are in dilemma whether to put their mobile device on mute mode when they are in places and situations when it is customary to put the mobile device on mute mode, such as a meeting, trying to take a nap or in a movie, while at the same time they prefer not to miss important and emergency incoming voice calls. The dilemma of almost every average user is whether to leave the mobile device on the regular mode on these specific times and to receive unimportant incoming voice calls, which are disturbing at that time, or to put it on mute and to miss important and emergency voice calls. The present invention offers a good and effective response to this dilemma.